


31 Feathers

by grauschwinge



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grauschwinge/pseuds/grauschwinge
Summary: All my drabbles for Tsubasa Chronicle Month!





	1. 2017

Day 1: Sakura

 _Cherry blossom_. Dreaming, the princess saw blooming trees that shared her name, and pale pink petals that floated down around her. She saw memories which were hers yet not. An unreal place, called the city of cherry blossoms. An old tree, sacred in another country, which had whispered to the princess who had been herself yet not. The water had told her of a land from the distant past, where cherry blossoms had heralded springtime, before the desert had claimed everything. Even in the desert, the dream of cherry blossoms survived, seen by the princess with the same name, _sakura_.

 

Day 2: Syaoran

The boy remembered the city of cherry blossoms, having seen it through the eye shared with another self, during the first journey. Although he looked so similar (they were the same existence, after all, yet different), he had a new name, along with a new picture. He had been growing, so he looked a bit more like Big Doggy, albeit not nearly as intimidating. As he was still lanky, he also resembled Big Kitty a bit, although the picture resembled a dog rather than a cat. _Little Wolf_ , he answered with a smile, when another player asked him his name.

 

Day 3: Mokona

 _Names have power_ , Clow had said, smiling at the little ones, Soel and Larg, as he had always done. O _ld magic letters_ , Yuuko had explained, stroking their ears until they had fallen asleep. Their names held magic so ancient and powerful that their meanings had been lost, but their shared name, Mokona Modoki, held another sort of magic. Soel and Larg, two halves of a single whole, had been created in the likeness of an immensely mighty being. _Soel_ and _Larg_ were symbols of power. _Mokona Modoki_ was a promise. They would always be connected, even while they were apart.

 

Day 4: Kurogane

Fay had always thought that Kurogane’s name suited him perfectly. With his imposing build and his typical scowl, he radiated danger and strength, like steel being worked to perfection. While he was watching Kurogane carefully inspect and clean Ginryuu, Fay broke the silence with a chuckle before he picked up the brush and turned his attention back to the paper in front of himself. Lying on his stomach, beside Kurogane, Fay spelled out a single word in the language that was becoming less foreign to him, then another, so that they formed the name that he had insisted on learning.

 

Day 5: Fai

Fluorite, Kurogane remembered, had been considered the guardian stone of Selece Country, a crystal as clear and as cool as ice. _Hotaruishi_ , Kurogane had said when the people of Nihon Country had attempted to pronounce Fay’s full name. Fay had tilted his head upon hearing the word for the first time, and thus Kurogane had led him away. The air of the summer evening was aglow with countless tiny lights, like stars, but closer, dancing across the meadow. Kurogane smiled when Fay’s face lit up as he understood. _Hotaruishi_ , Fay repeated. In Nihon Country, fluorite was known as _firefly stone_.

 

Day 6: Tsubasa Family Love

The tiny body was quaking with sobs of sorrow and relief. Mokona was huddling against the side of Fay’s neck while he was cradling Sakura, whereas Kurogane was holding Syaoran, supporting his weight with only one arm. Even though they could advance only slowly, courtesy of their bloodied, battered bodies, Kurogane and Fay were carrying the unconscious children out of the reservoir, leaning against each other. The girl was not theirs, yet she was. The boy was theirs either way. At last, they stepped out into the desert sunlight, back into the world which all of them had restored, together.

 

Day 7: Catwalk

While the tatami lightly scratched the soles of his feet, Kurogane stepped into the room, then stopped in his tracks. He was silent (eyes widening slightly, face reddening more than just slightly) when Fay, having heard the door slide open, immediately began to approach him, strutting and swaying at the same time. Fay was beaming as he presented his new furisode (as pale as moonlight and even more alluring), while Kurogane tried not to stare at the blond strands flowing freely over Fay’s shoulders. Grumbling incomprehensibly, Kurogane pretended to ignore Tomoyo, whose eyes betrayed the smile concealed behind her sleeve.

 

Day 8: Oaths and Vows

Fay and Kurogane inhaled the night air of Nirai Kanai, just outside the house in which their companions were sleeping. On another night, the two men had made a bet. After all of the travelers had survived the perils on the other side of the country, Fay and Kurogane were making a promise. Kurogane touched Fay’s hair, albeit not to muss it up, but to run his fingers through it, gently and slowly, thus untying it. Fay looked up, then hummed contentedly as Kurogane gathered the longer strands of blond hair, to nuzzle them, smiling slightly, head bowed in reverence.

 

Day 9: OTP

Kurogane’s scowl could not conceal his faint blush, nor the way he kept glancing at Fay, who was laughing lightly. The marketplace of Nirai Kanai was far from deserted, and quite a few heads turned as the pair of foreigners walked past the stalls. Fay did not even have to touch Kurogane for everybody to know that the two men were bound by far more than a shared interest in alcohol. (Nevertheless, Fay did not waste a chance to touch him, and the kiss he placed on the side of Kurogane’s face immediately earned him a ruffling of his hair.)

 

Day 10: Rare Pairs

He was a pawn, as she had been. She had watched him set out to different worlds, all for the sake of their creator’s wish. In that secluded space, cut off even from the flow of time, she had dared to make a decision, just once, before her existence had been cut short. Mere imitations of life, they had been made to be nothing more than tools. He continued to follow orders, without questioning them, nothing more than a marionette, until he, too, finally met his demise. _The dream must end_ , Xing-Huo had said. _The dream has ended_ , Kyle knew.

 

Day 11: SyaoSaku

At first, Sakura’s fingers brushing against the back of Syaoran’s hand had seemed accidental, and when they had looked at each other, both of them had blushed, before continuing to stroll through the shopping mall. Although they knew what they wanted to buy, they were walking slowly, to take in the many marvels that Piffle World had to offer. When she reached for Syaoran’s hand more deliberately, Sakura’s shy expression gave way to a bright smile, and Mokona, who was riding on her shoulder, giggled, both paws raised to a widening grin. The mind had forgotten, but the body remembered.

 

Day 12: KuroFai

Glass chinked before Fay handed Kurogane one of the bottles, and both of the men drank, wordlessly. Piffle World, where even the night sky was bright, was so unlike the Country of Yama. Yet in the metropolis, too, Kurogane and Fay could stand a moment of silence between them. Side by side, they were close enough to smell the traces of the beverage that lingered in the air between their lips, mingling with their own scents, which had become so familiar. Fay leaned a bit closer to Kurogane. Just for a little while longer, it was safe to stay close.

 

Day 13: Far Away Family

_You know, Mokona… Mokona has been wondering…_ That familiar thrill in the pit of the stomach accompanied every reunion with the other half of the same soul. While Syaoran and Watanuki were talking, Soel and Larg could meet. Inside a dream, they could play and laugh, in a scenery that would change as they dreamed it up together. Inside a dream, they were together, no matter which world Soel was visiting, while Larg was waiting back home.  _If Syaoran and Watanuki wish upon a star, is it enough for either wish to be made only one and a half times?_

 

Day 14: Mother’s Day

In some countries, the travelers had learned, specific days were dedicated to honoring mothers. When he awoke from hazy yet certainly uneasy dreams, he found Sakura nestling against him. She was smiling serenely, unaware of her tendency to tumble about in her sleep, all the while holding on to Mokona, who was mumbling drowsily.  _Mokona misses Yuuko…_ Sakura sighed, as though in response, and Fay hugged the slumbering princess for a moment, chuckling with relief until Kurogane growled at him to go back to sleep. Whichever country the travelers found themselves in, somebody was watching over them, even at night.

 

Day 15: Favorite Minor Character

In a dream, she saw her own face, as though she were looking in a mirror. Although the young lady who had stepped into her dream appeared to be from another time and another place, she had the same gaze and the same smile, pleasant and faintly mischievous. _Greetings, Miss Tomoyo._ Her voice was familiar yet foreign, as though the dreamer were hearing a recording of her own voice. _I am_ _Tomoyo, the princess of Nihon Country._ _You are I, and I am you… in another world. There is an important matter which_ _I would like to discuss with you._

 

Day 16:  Canon Disabled Characters

The pain returned as soon as he opened his eyes, in the dimness of the curtained bed. After the battle in the reservoir, his wounds were closing, while his bruises were fading, but the pain in his left shoulder had not subsided. Even without the prosthetic arm, Kurogane felt his left hand resting against Fay’s side, but he knew that Fay could not feel his touch. A growl of frustration rumbled through Kurogane’s body, and Fay stirred, then smiled. Wrapping his right arm around the other man, suddenly Kurogane did not mind that he was supposed to stay in bed.

 

Day 17: Disabled Character Headcanons

_Wait, Kamui._ Subaru had always been polite, almost too kind to be a predator. He complied with a smile when Kamui insisted on departing, even though Subaru was becoming more difficult to rouse, and no amount of sleep would leave him feeling sufficiently rested, so that Kamui had to provide him with blood, holding him in case he fell asleep while feeding. And then, they arrived in Tokyo. While Kamui screamed and thrashed, Subaru smiled, ever so slightly. The water was inviting him to rest in its cool, dark depths, and he gave in to sleep.  _Wait for me, Kamui._

 

Day 18: Role Reversal

They had fallen into a mad place. A place where Kurogane talked, while Fay was silent. A place where Fay frowned, whereas Kurogane grinned. Kurogane’s grins were vicious, but Fay could tell that Kurogane was genuinely enjoying the nights of warfare. Fay frowned, head tilted, when he struggled to make any sense of the words he heard. Yet sometimes he smiled, too, and Kurogane recognized Fay’s melancholy, genuine smile, which intrigued him. And thus, Kurogane did not push him away when Fay leaned against him, like a silent reassurance that not everything had been turned upside down during their exile.

 

Day 19: Space

He would gaze at the moon, longingly, as though he wanted to reach out and catch it, his eyes as dark as the night sky itself. He would gaze at the stars, without speaking a word, and his lips would curl into a wistful smile. Under the night sky, away from the castle, only the two of them mattered. Many months later, in another world, Fay gazed at the night sky, his single eye (the color of gold) bright in the moonlight, then smiled at Kurogane as they held each other close.  _The stars are so pretty in Nihon Country._

 

Day 20: Adventures That Never Were

They landed unceremoniously, with Kurogane beneath Fay, whose face was pressed against the ninja’s cleavage. Fay looked up, then laughed, whereas Kurogane roared, until both of them fell silent, startled by their voices, which were higher in pitch yet familiar in tone. While Fay (suddenly slightly less of a beanpole) was still clinging to the curvy ninja, Kurogane stormed off towards their traveling companions, who had landed a short distance away. (Eventually Mokona, who looked the same but talked and smiled like the other Mokona, detected the source of magic, delivering the travelers from further excursions into magically altered anatomy.)

 

Day 21:  Free Day

_Take me along. I want happiness._ Once the earring glowed, they would bid farewell to the city of cherry blossoms for the second time. But first, they wanted to hear a song ( _that_ song,  _their_ song), sitting side by side at the bar, watching one another, silent and smiling. The words lingered after the music had faded, when Kurogane and Fay took their leave. They strolled beneath the cherry blossoms, which reminded them of the life that awaited the two of them back home, in Nihon Country.  _I want to become happy with you. I want to become your happiness._

 

Day 22: Alternate Universe/Universe Alteration

The referee’s whistle went missing after the first half of the match. The kids’ enthusiasm and team spirit distracted their teacher from his suspicion, until the replacement went missing, too, once the match was over. He was about to recruit the black  _manjuu_ and the white  _manjuu_ as punching bags when he heard a shrill sound, twice, simultaneously, and saw the blond twins (whistles at their lips, arm in arm, wearing oversized track jackets).  _An indirect kiss, right?_ said one  _manjuu_ .  _Yeah, an indirect kiss!_ said the other  _manjuu_ . The only one cackling even more was the chairwoman (that witch).

 

Day 23:  Witches and Wizards

Witches and wizards were unknown in Nihon Country. Instead, the people revered priestesses, who worked magic to protect their homes from monsters. Yet the princess residing in Shirasagi Castle had met a witch and a wizard, both from different worlds. To the witch, she had given payment for a wish. To the wizard, she had given a home. Their magic was not the same, for the princess was a priestess, while the magician excelled in combat spells. Yet their magic was not entirely different, the magician’s husband remembered, looking at his left hand, which had no scar to prove it.

 

Day 24: Science and Technology

While Tomoyo was listening to Syaoran’s and Mokona’s tales of their travels, Fay was helping Kurogane with the new prosthetic arm, holding it for him, then watching him flex the fingers in slight disbelief. Thanks to Piffle World’s advancement, beyond the travelers’ wildest dreams, the artificial limb looked more lifelike, even though the synthetic skin felt too smooth. When Kurogane winced slightly, Fay leaned towards him, to bring their foreheads together, smiling at the prospect of being held tightly in both arms as soon as they were alone, when the prosthetic arm would prove to feel strong and warm, too.

 

Day 25: ANGST

When he awoke, from dreams of water darkened with blood, the scent was almost unbearable. Before he even looked at Kurogane, Fay’s eye was golden, with a slit pupil. The smell of blood was inviting, and Fay felt an urge to lunge at Kurogane, to rip him open, then devour him, spilling his blood half out of hunger and half out of rage. But instead, he prepared to raise a wall, too high to climb, too strong to tear down, an invisible wall that would withstand even acid rain. He sat up and smiled, his eye closed.  _Good morning, Kurogane._

 

Day 26: FLUFF

 _It’s_ _payback, Kuro-sama._ As soon as they were alone, Fay tackled Kurogane, so that both of them fell back on the futon. The grin that had accompanied Fay’s words had not yet faded, and Kurogane still felt the pain and exhilaration that the sudden punch had brought. Nuzzling Kurogane’s jawline, Fay uttered a sound between a laugh and a sob. He appeared to be on the verge of tears, but he was still smiling, and Kurogane chuckled beneath him, wrapping his arm around Fay’s back before Fay began to nibble Kurogane’s neck. No further words were needed. They were alive.

 

Day 27: Villain’s Day

The travelers had made it out of the collapsing world after all, cutting off another set of strings which had allowed the puppeteer to manipulate their journey. The travelers were fools, still clinging to their ideals of love and companionship, in spite of everything, tangled in the invisible threads that the puppeteer had spun around them, safe in the space between dimensions, cut off from time, cut off from everybody else. He had no silly ideals to cling to. Worlds would shatter, all for the sake of one man, who wished to surpass Clow Reed, the greatest fool of all.

 

Day 28: Mentor and Student

Kazuki pouted, while Nataku frowned, pretending that Yuuto and Kusanagi were not watching the silent dispute with amusement. The adult and the child stared at each other, both of them standing beside the vehicle with crossed arms, until Nataku heaved a sigh, and Kazuki’s eyes lit up. Kazuki was maturing, in body and in mind, yet Nataku did not want Kazuki to have to grow up completely just yet. In spite of everything, Kazuki had still retained innocence and curiosity. Kazuki’s ingenuous tendencies, Nataku knew, could save both of them. Nataku lifted Kazuki onto the vehicle, then started the engine.

 

Day 29: Favorite F/F Ship

_Souma._ Lingering in the corridor, watching and listening, Souma had been able to make out the empress’s silhouette against the paper screen all the while. The voice which finally summoned her was a mere whisper, yet it broke the night’s deceptive silence, demanding and affectionate at the same time. Souma’s motions were deliberate as she slid the door open, slipped into the room, then slid the door closed again, but she allowed herself to smile when she stepped towards Amaterasu, whose headdress chimed when she smiled back. Souma knelt, so that the empress towered over her.  _I am yours… Kendappa-ou._

 

Day 30: Favorite M/M Ship

They did not have to look to each other to know that they were both grinning; they did not have to speak a word in order to communicate in the heat of battle. They sensed each other. With their backs pressed together, they moved in synchronization, close enough to hear every breath, close enough to discern even the faintest scent of sweat, familiar and not at all unwelcome. Fay spun around to stand beside Kurogane, who caught sight of his confident expression. Seeing Fay so full of fighting spirit was almost too much, but Kurogane was up to the challenge.

 

Day 31: What Comes Next?

Five hundred and twenty days of movement had been followed by five days of rest. For those longing to reunite, even the blink of an eye seemed too long a wait. The travelers had barely arrived in Clow Country when Sakura, with a cry of astonishment and joy, flung herself at Syaoran, and the two of them tumbled down in a heap of billowing garments. The other travelers watched the tempestuous welcome, smiling, until Mokona squealed with delight when Fay dove to join them, pulling along Kurogane, whose loud but halfhearted protests were drowned out by laughter (including his own).


	2. 2018

Day 1: Syaoran

He loved reading. Through books, he could learn so much, and even the books themselves intrigued him, from scrolls and tomes to the strange devices of Piffle World. Having set down such a device on the kitchen counter, Syaoran listened carefully to the instructions and studied the images on the screen, while Sakura was gathering utensils and ingredients. Syaoran was touching the side of the device, as though turning the pages of a book, when Sakura reached out as well, and their fingers brushed. Despite their flushed faces, they smiled at each other. Experiencing the world firsthand was precious, too.

 

Day 2: Sakura

She beamed at him when their hands touched again, just before Syaoran and Sakura gathered the plates and glasses, then carried them outside, towards the table surrounded by chairs, where their companions were seated, waiting for the meal to be served. Ever since they had arrived in Piffle World, she had been feeling more energetic than before, and she had become more daring when honing her cooking skills. She had tried to recreate a dish from Clow Country, made from dough and apples, which she wanted the others to enjoy, too. Together with everybody, good food tasted even more delicious.

 

Day 3: Mokona

Mokona missed the other Mokona, Yuuko, and Clow. Yet while living in Piffle World, Mokona had no reason to be sad. In the afternoon, when Syaoran and Sakura had cleaned up after lunch, whereas Kurogane and Fay were taking a break from working on their vehicles, Mokona gathered all of them on the large sofa in the living room. While they were watching television together, Mokona liked to lounge on one person's lap or shoulder for a while before Mokona settled down on the next person, giggling, and hoping that Mokona could make everybody as happy as they made Mokona.

 

Day 4: Kurogane

After six months of warfare, the sword was safely stored away, yet he was as determined as ever to win. Instead of charging into battle on a mount, as he had before, he was going to soar through the sky and past the other racers in a strange machine. Looking up only to glare at Fay, who chuckled, he worked diligently until it was time to retire for another night, and he took off the thick work gloves, as if removing his armor. Even in Piffle World, Kurogane was not going to give up the thrill of training and competition.

 

Day 5: Fai

Piffle World seemed to be a peaceful place, yet it was another battlefield. Living there with the other travelers tempted him to let his guard down, so that smiling was starting to feel natural, even while he was trying to keep his secrets as carefully guarded as ever. When they were about to retire for another night, having worked on their vehicles alongside one another, in the same pleasant sort of silence that had become so familiar to them, he glanced at Kurogane, who gazed at the man beneath the mask. Looking away, at the darkening sky, Fay sighed longingly.

 

Day 6: Crack, Comedy, and Memes

Their conversation was so spirited, Syaoran and Watanuki did not notice that the two small creatures sitting on the palms of their hands were looking at each other mischievously. _Syaoran_ , the white one said. _Watanuki_ , the black one said. _Your neck!_ they called out in unison, their voices quivering with tension, while their ears twitched. _What about it?_ Syaoran and Watanuki asked at the same time (they, too, shared the same existence, after all), and they regarded the two creatures with wide eyes and a frown, respectively. At once, Soel and Larg burst out laughing in triumph. _You have one!_

 

Day 7: Alternate Universe (AU)

_I do love the idea of casting Sakura-chan as Romeo and Syaoran-kun as Juliet! But I would not have minded another outcome either..._ The chairwoman's dramatic sigh caused the gym teacher to grumble incomprehensibly, while the blond twins exchanged quizzical looks. They beamed when their colleague seated himself at the desk, facing them, and he poured three cups of green tea, blushing furiously but smiling slightly. Sipping at her own cup, which smelled suspiciously of alcohol, the chairwoman grinned. She would gladly leave the stage to the students, as long as she got to witness another romance between lovestruck fools.

 

Day 8: OTP

At last, after a day of work and chaos, Kurogane got the chance to sink into the hot water. Before he could relax, however, he looked up, frowning. Grinning from ear to ear, Fay swaggered towards the bath, then settled down beside Kurogane, who finally leaned back, his arm stretched out to the side so that Fay could rest his head against it, sighing contentedly.Without a doubt, Fay would bring the embarrassing story of the hot spring resort to Nihon Country, upon their return. Nevertheless, Kurogane silently vowed to visit the hot springs back home together with him, too.

 

Day 9: Rare Pairs

With the past and the future overwritten, Suzuran and Souseki were blissfully unaware of the strife that had kept them apart, in another time, just as it had divided their guardian deities. Celebrating with their friends and family, they did not know the pain of separation. The travelers, who were leaving the wedding as suddenly as they had arrived, would discover the cruel truth, too. Yuuko already knew. The swords which she had accepted as compensation had clashed in battle, only to be enshrined together. In solitude, with a wistful smile, Yuuko raised her glass to the bride and groom.

 

Day 10: KuroFai

Although it could not rival the stars of Nihon Country, the night sky over Clow Country was such a sight to behold, too, that Fay did not look away from the window until Kurogane approached him. Fay's smile widened into a grin, which Kurogane quickly reciprocated, baring his teeth as though to challenge him. Wordlessly, Kurogane and Fay stepped into the dimness of the bedchamber together, leaving a trail of clothing before they slipped behind the drapes of fabric that veiled the bed on all sides, breathless laughter against warm skin, safe from the cold of the desert at night.

 

Day 11: SyaoSaku

The glare of the midday sun over Clow Country was avoidable, on the paths in the shade of the palace. Sakura and Syaoran knew the secret paths well, having explored them together before the first journey had begun. During the second journey, they knew that their time together was even more precious than before. And so, when Sakura pulled Syaoran along, he followed her gladly, his eyes wide and his lips spread into a smile, to mirror hers. Even out of the shade, not even the midday sun felt as warm as their entwined fingers, grasped securely, at long last.

 

Day 12: Mother and Son

The queen of Clow Country had given birth to two children, but two others were bound to her, too, not by blood, but through fate. One of them, a boy with strong magic, was destined for the prince, as she knew from her dreams. The other boy hailed from another world, and while she had met him only recently, she already knew that Syaoran, whom danger and grief awaited, was Sakura's destined person. Watching over Syaoran when he played with Sakura, sparred with Touya, or studied with Yukito, Nadeshiko knew that she would love and protect him as her own.

 

Day 13: Characters with Disabilities

No matter how eager he was to leave the palace of Clow Country at last, Kurogane was finding that he did not mind Fay's insistence on treating his wounds after all. Despite his frown, Kurogane sat still on the bed, humming while Fay was carefully massaging his left shoulder. Fay was focusing on his tasks with a solemn expression, both when he was rubbing ointment on Kurogane's skin and when he was bandaging his torso. When Fay held him close, Kurogane wrapped his arm around him, then smiled at him reassuringly and kissed his temple, close to his left eye.

 

Day 14: Justice

When he charged, with the runes of Fay's magic swirling around him, at the one who had harmed all of them, Kurogane barely even felt his injured left shoulder, from which he had torn the remains of the prosthetic arm. He felt only the sword in his right hand, scales against the palm. Wielding Ginryuu felt right. He had been born for the purpose of wielding it one day, and finally, he felt worthy of it. When his headpiece cracked and crumbled away, only to be sent flying, he delivered the final strike, avenging the dead and protecting the living.

 

Day 15: It's Called Fashion

When they left Clow Country, the travelers had donned new outfits. As they resembled the clothes which the royal family wore, the garments would show, whenever the travelers returned to the desert kingdom, that they were always welcome at the palace. In their new clothing, the travelers differed from each other in color and design (although Fay had, nevertheless, made sure that he and Kurogane matched, clad in different shades of blue). Yet regardless of the differences, even in other worlds, their new clothes would prove to everybody, at a glance, that the travelers who had suddenly arrived belonged together.

 

Day 16: ANGST

_There really is no help for you, Kurogane._ With their unabashed scorn, the words were harsher than the final jab of Fay's tongue, against raw flesh and broken skin, before he quickly rose to his feet again. With the eye of a predator, he was accustomed to seeing in the dark, yet he could barely see, for the taste of the blood on the tip of his tongue was making him dizzy, and he gasped for breath. In silence, Kurogane watched him stumble away, in an attempt to put as much distance between them as he could, after such closeness.

 

Day 17: FLUFF

Side by side, they were strolling past the market stalls, close enough to be holding hands. Yet they were not holding hands. Fay was keeping close to Kurogane's left side, where his cloak concealed the wounds on his shoulder, wrapped under bandages. He could not even tug Kurogane along by the arm, nor could he link arms with him. But it did not matter. They were alive, and they were healing. When Fay patted Kurogane's shoulder a little too roughly, so that he clenched his teeth and snarled, Fay laughed, with relief.  _There really is no help for you, Kuro-tan._

 

Day 18: Other Self Appreciation

For the first time, seeing his own reflection did not pain him. Before, it had reminded him of his faults and regrets. It had shown him the face of his twin, who had never grown up, while he himself had matured, until he no longer looked like the child beneath the surface of the water. But at last, even in spite of exhaustion and anxiety, Fay smiled genuinely. After a final glance at his reflection in a pond in the gardens of Shirasagi Castle, Fay stepped back into Kurogane's room, knowing that Kurogane would have loved both twins, without question.

 

Day 19: Father and Daughter

When the ritual was over, he was allowed to hold her again, at last. They had endured such restrictions before, during her previous purification rites at even younger ages. But the ritual on her seventh birthday had been different. Sakura herself was not aware of the change, but the king of Clow Country knew that a marking had been carved onto her body. The dark wings, invisible to him, were still small, but one day, they would enfold her completely, claiming her life. After Sakura had leaped into his arms, Fujitaka held her tightly, protecting her while he still could.

 

Day 20: Time

While only a few days had passed for some of the travelers, the others had spent six months in isolation and uncertainty. Yet when they were reunited with their companions, Kurogane and Fay were behaving just as they had before the separation, acting and reacting, a joke immediately followed by a swing of the sword. Yet concealed from others, there had been another routine. Instead of words, there had been gazes, with the same dark eyes, and smiles, brief at first, then lingering, as if, during their shared exile in the Country of Yama, time itself had lost all meaning.

 

Day 21: Family Love Day

As not all accommodations in all worlds offered the luxury of separate beds, let alone separate rooms, in a warm country named Nirai Kanai, the travelers were sharing the same space at night. Syaoran was lying in the middle, with Mokona on his chest, while Kurogane and Fay settled down beside them, their bodies slightly curved, towards one another, to frame the young ones. Mokona was mumbling drowsily when Syaoran fell asleep, soothed by the other travelers' warmth, and by their relaxed breathing. Forced to keep moving from world to world, he felt at home, nevertheless, surrounded by his companions.

 

Day 22: Free Day!

Having inspected all the treats which the travelers had collected during the candy rain, Mokona had agreed to help Syaoran send his gift for Sakura to Watanuki. When their young companions were sufficiently distracted at last, Fay grinned at Kurogane, who was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Though unimpressed by the piles of candy, Kurogane could manage to feign disinterest only until Fay held the clear wrapping around a candy apple between his teeth, and Kurogane pulled him closer until their foreheads and noses touched, making Fay chuckle, his lips free to kiss, without the taste of sugar.

 

Day 23: Fairytales

From the start, he had spun stories around himself like a veil, meant to deceive and protect. Yet he had never wanted to share the tale which had begun to play out in front of his companions, to tell them of the cursed twins in a land covered in bloodstained snow. No longer able to run from the past, Fay could hardly bear to look up at Kurogane, who had always cut through his lies, with blunt words and gazes full of suspicion. All around them, like the shards of a broken mirror, fragments of the truth continued to fall.

 

Day 24: Role Reversal

The two of them had always clashed, arguing without speaking, fighting without moving. One of them had been looking out for the other, ready to take action when the other man was trying to mask his true state of mind. Yet in Clow Country, when Fay's fist collided with the side of his head, without warning, but with considerable force, Kurogane saw anger born out of concern, which he was familiar with, too, on the other man's face. Just as Fay had begun to value himself, Kurogane was learning that he could trust others to help him carry his burdens.

 

Day 25: From Beyond the Grave

Through the haze of pain, an image flickered on the edge of his field of vision. While the world continued to collapse, he saw his parents, seemingly a short distance away, as though they were waiting for him. But it could not be the end. He would not face his parents without having honored their legacy, without having heeded what they had taught him. Clenching his teeth, he was tugging on Fay's arm when suddenly, a familiar voice whispered to Kurogane, and he knew how to save Fay. Letting go of him for only a moment, Kurogane raised the sword.

 

Day 26: Favorite Friendships

She reached out to touch his left shoulder, careful not to inflict any pain. He had changed. When they had first met, her magic had left a scar on his left hand, to quell his rage and grief. When he had returned, he had recently lost the scar, having risked his own life to save another. They sat together in silent understanding, and her touch lingered until the door slid open. When Fay stepped into the room, Kurogane looked up, while Princess Tomoyo rose to her feet, smiling. Soon, she would be able to reunite Ginryuu with its rightful wielder.

 

Day 27: Villain's Day

Even in madness, he had always known that he would fail to change the course of fate, as only a hero could. In his dreams, he had foreseen the destruction of his country, with himself at the center, his hands stained with the blood of so many people. Yet he had known, too, that he was willing to make such a sacrifice, if it gave the child from another world a chance to live, free from curses and sorrow. If he could make a difference by dying as a villain, King Ashura would accept his own fate with a smile.

 

Day 28: Favorite Ladies

The princess-priestess began to cross the bridge with slow, careful steps, as though guided by the light of the moon, which was shimmering on the surface of the pond like a path on the dark water. She continued to move over the slivers of light until she reached the highest point of the bridge. The surface of the water was still. Within the reflection of the moon, the face of the witch of dimensions began to take shape, dark hair and pale skin framed by silvery light. Princess Tomoyo smiled at Yuuko, then bowed. _Good evening. I have a wish._

 

Day 29: In Your Element

As both sides of Nirai Kanai looked the same to him, full of beautiful flowers and friendly people, Syaoran was startled when Kurogane and Fay took up their fighting stances. Against the backdrop of the country filled with light, the two men seemed terrifying, toughened by past grief, and well versed in arts meant to harm. Yet even while witnessing the grim determination of two fighters, and the raw power of two dangerous men, Syaoran was not scared. When Kurogane and Fay were fighting together to defend him, Syaoran felt their affection for him, and their harmony with one another.

 

Day 30: Crossover Day

With his lower legs exposed to the breeze, Syaoran was jogging slightly ahead of Kurogane and Fay, who were bantering as usual. While Mokona, perching on his cap, squealed in delight, Syaoran turned his attention back to the road and beamed. Meeting Syaoran's gaze while making his way towards him, Ryuu-ou had a capsule at the ready, but before he could throw it, he halted, staring at Mokona. At once, more people emerged from the tall grass, with murmurs of newly discovered, elusive critters, only to fall silent when Mokona suddenly spoke, to introduce the travelers in another exciting world.

 

Day 31: The End.

When Watanuki stepped out of the building and onto the veranda, Larg rushed towards the lawn, where Soel had just arrived, with only two companions. The small creatures began to chase one another, finally reunited, while Kurogane and Fay simply waited, side by side, not bothered by the odd weather, for the large hoods of their cloaks protected them from both sunlight and rain. There was no reason for the two men to make a wish at the shop. The journey was over. Yet new adventures were about to begin for all of the travelers, in more than one world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out [my blog](https://eternal-bond.tumblr.com/).


End file.
